


From loser to king

by girl_looking_for_dreams



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_looking_for_dreams/pseuds/girl_looking_for_dreams
Summary: Peter's class is going on a tour of the SI, but Parker himself can not even think that Tony has prepared for him a "surprise".





	From loser to king

Parker never liked to stand out, at school, of course he studied well, but did not show all his capabilities; no one in the skirmish did not enter, insults passed by, or kept himself. But never, never answered. Peter never liked attention, always avoided noisy companies. Peter doesn't like popularity, he never reveals the good things in his life. So he remained silent, when to his "the best moments" added familiarity with Stark. The Real Stark.

That's probably why Ned once broke down and blabbed about the «internship»

Attention to the person of Peter has increased even more. But he again was accustomed. Used to swallow frustration, resentment, bad thoughts. Peter always tries to keep the mask of an optimistic smart boy.

But inside he is different, in fact he is different. He is not optimistic, he is standard, he is dull and angry at the world; he is not smart, he is a genius, with his data, he could easily "break" any school teacher, even the Director! he's no ordinary boy, he's a hero. Spider-man.

But who is to say? Correctly — no one.

Even his friend Ned Leeds doesn't know anything. Ned doesn't know about him, his superhero endeavors. Ned, like the others, thinks and knows only about the internship.

Peter may's aunt died three weeks ago.

Because of this sad event, he became even more withdrawn, sullen, angry, gloomy in his soul.

Sixteen-year-old boy was placed in an orphanage. And during those twenty-one days he was able to know the essence of a really shitty life man who has lost everything.

He's wrong. All is not lost.

In the orphanage he also did not like at school. Around him are hanging labels: kazhetsya. And imagine if he also began to show their phenomenal knowledge in the classroom? Then the teachers started hating him, and that would be another label: "nerd."

But today the Spidey sense of the guy cracks as if something will happen.

And so brown went out with a mouldering building with a sign over the door: «Children's home №2».

Slightly wincing he went to school, feeling the glances of his classmates passing by all the way. Such attention was not familiar with the guy again, he hated the attention, any attention!

At school, everyone was whispering and giggling just to see the guy. He heard taunts, heard his name, heard his label of a loser. It was disgusting. But he went to the chemistry room where a friend was waiting for him.

Going into the class, he immediately was retinalis mocking eyes of my classmates.

«Pete!» — invite a friend to join Leeds, and Parker's quick steps came up right to the Desk, hung the briefcase on the hook, previously taking out a textbook, notebook and pen. — «Flash was buzzing in my ears. The whole school knows!» — exclaimed the guy.

«About what?» — he raised an eyebrow and asked «loser».

«Friend, what are you doing? Cracked my head!» — Leeds had a dramatic pause-today — «after school we go to stark industries! And you will finally prove to everyone that you are not a liar!» — enthusiastic graduated dark-haired.

Parker immediately hit his forehead on the Desk and mumbled something undivided.

«For what? Ned, man. That's why you're with me?!» — his friend wanted to argue. — «I know, I'll teach them, prove them right, but then I'll get the attention I don't want. False attention. All the more stark FR for me «surprise» — Pete showed quotes. He feared even to think, that in this gift will. Because the imagination and excitement of the billionaire would be enough for all new York and still on all Earth remained. — «Here it is!»

Ned opened his mouth again to Express his feelings, resentment, but.....

«Hey, Loser!» — mockingly made Flash coming to the Desk of best friends — «Today you will fail! We all put on a bet that you» — the brunette jabbed a finger in the chest of Pete, — «Never been to SI. If you're really in there, which is very unlikely, then all winnings will get over him» — Thompson pointed a finger at a neighbor Parker — «He's the one who so vehemently claims that you're really there for the training!»

Peter was a bit it's a shame, strongly not on itself, but he endured. He's not weak. He is a hero.

Everyone's on the bus now. Ned and Peter sat down at the very end, but the taunts and whispers could be heard even from there

Parker was depressed by this situation, so to relax a little he decided to do the same as his friend — to get the phone.

And as for clicking, but he picked up the phone when he got the message.

«Hey. Don't forget the surprise, hope you like it!» — voice Tony gave some joy.

«Hello, Mr. stark. I remember. I'm sure I'll like it.»

«Okay, see you later.»

On the face of a guy appeared with a warm smile.

«Parents called?» — Eugene is making fun of me again. — «Oh, wait! They all died!»

There was laughter, and Parker was very sad because he was all alone. Alone in this world. One among people. Odin.

And yet, no one dares to mock his late relatives!

«Shut the fuck up» — hissed Peter, but not to reach Eugene's ears.

After leaving the bus, after a long trip, everyone gasped. Such beauty was not seen, and Peter again looked about a dozen pairs of eyes.

The teacher went to the guards and showed the invitation. Those, nodding, opened big glass doors.  
Thank God for Peter, that Friday works only with fifties floors, there where are all amp; d, dangerous lab, work eminent scientists, Ah and still there residential room. And Pete will pray to all the Gods not to go there.

 

«Hi. My name is Rebecca Lansen, just call me Mrs. Lansen. I'll be your chaperone. But first, put these bracelets on.» — she gave each one a small device, like a normal watch, but instead of arrows and numbers, there was… uh, something on the screen. — «Now put your finger on the scanner automatically enter you into the database…» — then Pete wasn't really listening instruction, he said it more than once and this procedure he passed.

Therefore, putting a forefinger to the screen, in a minute it caught fire already a familiar Golden glow.

«Hey, Parker! Why do you have a different color?» — Pete looked at the bracelets of others, they burned some brownish color, more like bronze. — «hacked into the SI database?»

«Mm? Now find out what's wrong» — it is something printed in your phone, and two minutes later the heartbreaking waiting said: — «Hmm… that's how it should be.» — strictly told she. Flash snorted and went to pals.

«But Mrs. Lansen» — said Parker quietly, coming to the guide. — «What does this color mean, anyway?» — so it is not heard, he spoke quietly, because he suspected that it was a joke stark.

A young girl without words turned to him the tablet and pressed some buttons, and then opened a small correspondence:

Mr. stark, one of the boys, Peter Parker, has a gold band.

As it should be, Bekk, I entered, yet when he came to us

Okay, Mr. stark.

With a nod, Peter stepped away, lost in thought, after all it is the work of Tony. Yeah, Peter heard about some security clearance levels. But still clarified on the Internet.

«Bronze» — visitors, are passed only with accompanying and have no right to rise above scientific floors, that is the seventieth. Level «silver» — is workers, staff, security, they have the right to go without a guide, but also can not climb into the residential floors. And the last, the level of «gold» — is either the Avengers, or those people who trust stark, this circle includes: pepper, Happy, fury, hill and now, Peter, the people of this circle can climb to any floors go of course without protection and guide.

According to Pete, the tower stark he allowed too much to achieve at least a "silver" people have to work long and hard, and here he quickly made himself at home. In St. Petersburg, it's not very fair, but who asked him? Everything is decided by God — Tony.

The tour was boring, but it's for someone who's been here a hundred times and knows every millimeter. Thank Odin, Frigga, Thor, Heimdall and even Loki that Pete didn't run into anyone he knew.

 

Yes, if this continues, to the boy until the grave stick it nasty Liar, but this, according to the guy, much better than to be the center of all attention.

«Now, class, we're going up to the fifty-third floor, nanotechnology Department!» — joyfully said Mrs Lansen and all proceeded to the Elevator.

Parker's heart began to beat at an incredible rate. It's coming out Friday.

«The voice panels of the artificial Intelligence created by Mr. stark — Friday work from the fiftieth floor» — She's watching everything in this tower, in order not to frighten disciples, Rebekah decided predupredit them about «offscreen voice».

The room immediately there was a wave of astonished exclamations.

Peter decided to go the latest, he embarked in the most a corner Elevator and hid for Ned.

«Hello ninth «A» Hello, Mr. Parker» — the-ears guy began to burn, and he's stronger than pressed back against the wall. Thank God she was silent, apparently stark has called the its for more important Affairs. And exhaling, Pete felt a lot of interested looks, this involuntarily shivered.

Coming out of the cabin, they went to one of the laboratories. Mrs. Lansen told the story of the formation of Stark Industries, and all listened carefully. How's it, Peter lowered his head and no one and nothing was seen or heard. He simply walked in the direction of the shadows of his classmates. He was desperate to be ignored.

But suddenly everything stopped and Pete looked up, nothing special, just vizhen passing through the wall.

«Hi» — lifted the top arm at the elbow, as if welcoming.

The class stood open-mouthed, and Rebecca greeted the superhero simple words "Hello", of course after a little pause, because she sees everyday heroes passing by her wards.

Next kids class passed by different laboratories, stopping briefly to watch how people work.

Then all rose above, on the sixtieth floor, there are conference rooms, as well as the workshop of Tony stark. One of the workshops.

Peter emerged from the cabin lift, walked with his head down. Ned, that was his only friend, a little doubted the justice, but nevertheless enthusiastically listened to Mrs Lansen and photographed it on his phone.

Everything went right, but suddenly there was the sound of some folders on the floor, the class turned and froze in udivlenie, and some even laughed.

It was Peter who accidentally bumped into some woman while he was looking at his feet.

«P-sorry» — a gun he apologized and helping the woman collect the papers. When all folders were collected, Pete looked up.

«Oh! Peter! I'm leaving for a little while. I'll be back in a few hours! Tony's on you.»

«X-good, Pepper» — blushing teenager, now the limelight is not exactly avoided.

Potts put his arm around the guy and ran away, and Pete briefly glanced at classmates, they stood, mouths open, and someone even whistled.

«Okay, let's go!» — saved Becca's day.

On guy abandoned views, especially Flash and his mates. Thompson just burned the guy to the ground, burned the fire of hatred and envy.

So they passed still about three hours. The tour ends soon.

Suddenly there was a voice.

«Mrs. Lansen and… Mr. Warren, I'm taking Mr. Parker away from you. Get in my office right now!» — no doubt everyone realized that the voice belonged to filantropo, billionaire and playboy, Tony stark. Now the guy was staring, all except Rebecca. Some burned his envy, some looked with question, some with amazement. The guy promptly blushed, and as long as ran to the Elevator to hide from those eyes. He was uncomfortable.

In the Elevator, he exhaled, but the strange feeling did not cease to ring in my head.

Climbing up to the required seventy — third floor he got out and then exploded firecrackers.

Looking around he saw all the Avengers, even pepper had already returned, and in the middle of this "concert" was Tony stark.

«Hey, son!» — he hugged the stunned guy.

«S-son?» — hatched eyes brown hair.

«Yeah. PEPs and I adopted you, which is why we're having a party tonight!» — proclaimed Anthony.

Pepper came closer and hugged still not omulevskogo guy, but something clicked and Pete hugged her back.

«Mom» — whispered Parker and Potts from the cheeks rolled down a happy tear.

All weekend after the tour, Peter spent with his new family. Tomorrow's Monday. Tony somehow goes with a sly smile, even the PEPs does not know what it is.

Pete and Ned are going to school.

«Pancake. Parents evening!» — Leeds exclaims plaintively.

«What?» — Peter's surprised. So that's what Tony's up to, being at the parents meeting.

«Yeah. Said will declare the marks for the academic quarter, control, etc. And the children said to take!» — Ned, he's totally panicked. Not that he was a loser, but the guy had gaps.

Ned said he had to leave. So Pete goes to class one. At this time, no one humiliates him, although still behind such daredevils are, but in General, all whisper that loser Parker, personally acquainted with Tony stark, with Tony stark himself.

«Hey, Parker! Just because you were in stark's office doesn't mean anything. Yes, you may know this miss Potts, you've seen stark, but you're just as boring and a loser!» — turning on the heels, Flash and his gang left laughing.

All children sit in the last desks of the class, someone even worth it. Parents are beginning to come in, there was only a couple of people.

Suddenly, in the study of physics includes none other than Anthony Edward stark. All immediately directed there their views, and Pete're blushing.

«M-Mr. stark? Why did you come to our school?» — courteously asked the teacher, part-time class teacher.

«Me? I came to the meeting, to my son» — he singled out the last word.

«Who's your child?» — Flash cried out arrogantly.

«Peter Parker»

Smiled a little at the billionaire. Everyone stared at the blushing boy, and Ned began to shake the guy over the edge of the shirt, demanding an explanation.

Flash, having looked on guy blushing, but only from envy and anger. After all, now about the rich Eugene Thompson will forget everything, and the throne will rise botanist and loser — Peter Parker.

Now Peter completely forget about the simple life, now he has a superhero dad and an overprotective mom, now not bothering him at school, now he needs to get used to the popularity.

Given the fact that the Internet, he also lit up…

**Author's Note:**

> Wooot! Tried to write humor, banter. And it turned out some kind of lyrics and psychology. in the order. It's okay though.
> 
> Waiting for criticism. Almost any criticism!
> 
> And I plan to write an epilogue.


End file.
